U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050057333 (Subramanian), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “molded insulator cover for a circuit breaker molded case includes a terminal connector attachable to the strap terminal. The terminal connector projects outwardly from the circuit breaker molded case and an insulator discrete from the molded case is disposed around the terminal connector. The insulator is trapped into the circuit breaker molded case by attachment of the terminal connector to the strap terminal. The insulator is configured to be used with a plurality of different field installable terminal connectors.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,196 (Greenberg), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “termination connector for a circuit breaker is disclosed. The termination connector preferably includes a plurality of single pole screw receiving members integrally attached by a molded housing for unitary attachment to a line or load end of a circuit breaker to assist in holding a nut or nut plate adjacent each screw hole in the circuit breaker's terminal straps. The molded housing preferably includes a line of perforations between each single pole screw receiving member so that the correct number of single pole screw receiving members can be retained and the others can be knocked off along the line of perforations. Provisions are disclosed for adaption of the connector to metric or English standard nut hardware. In addition, the termination connector and circuit breaker are provided with mating attachment devices for providing a simple yet secure connection.” See Abstract.
U.S. Patent publication No. 5,434,376 (Hyatt), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites the “present invention provides a terminal and base for connecting a circuit through a fusible switch. The base has a plurality of undercut prongs upstanding therefrom and an interlock snap resiliently attached thereto. The prongs are positioned on the base to prevent movement vertically and in at least one direction horizontally. The snap is positioned on the base to prevent movement in the remaining horizontal directions. The terminal includes a generally planar body made of conductive material. The body has a plurality of edges adapted to insert into the undercut prongs. The terminal positions an opposing edge on the body opposite the plurality of edges. The opposing edge is adapted to abut one end of the interlock snap. The terminal includes a first and second means for electrically and mechanically connecting the terminal to the circuit.” See Abstract.